Loki the God of Mischief
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: AU fic set during the movie, Loki is bannished to Earth instead of Thor where must find a way to regain his powers while falling in love with Jane Foster. Thor who had Mjolnir taken from him must deal with the coming war against the Frost Giants without his mighty hammer when Odin falls into the Odinsleep. Loki and Jane with some Thor and Sif.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 1

Loki had always hated it when Thor and Odin got into an arguement and this one had to be one of the worst ones he had ever seen in his life. Every time his father and brother flung an insult at each other Loki flinched. Loki had many questions about what happened in the recent mission to Jotunheim especially when his hand had turned blue when another Frost Giant had touched it. But all Loki could do now was watch the arguement in silence since he knew that if he had said anything, he would have been pulled into the arguement and expected to pick a side.

"If you should feel anger towards anyone here, it should be at the true mastermind behind this mission, Loki. It is his fault that Fandral is hurt and it is his fault that there might be war in Asgard, I shouldn't be punnished for what he did," shouted Thor.

"Is what Thor saying true Loki," asked Odin with shock in his voice.

"I made the suggestion, but I didn't know that he would take the bait as easily as he did. But this should make you see that Thor isn't ready to be King of Asgard especially after the temper tantrum he threw just because his corrination was ruined," said Loki. Without having to say it outloud Odin somehow knew the truth about the Frost Giants that snuck into Asgard without Heimdall being able to see them.

"You let the Frost Giants into Asgard," said Odin to Loki who looked so dissapointed at him. Loki could have taken Odin's anger, but the dissapointment was much worse.

"I can't believe that I thought that those words of brotherly love you said right before your corrination false, I should have remembered that all you do is lie. How could you ruin my day like this," said Thor.

"I do love you brother, that was the truth, but you are unworthy of the throne of Asgard and Mjolnir if all you do is think that everything is about you," shouted Loki with anger in his voice.

"Silence Loki, for brining war to Asgard with your tricks I will give you the punnishment that was meant for Thor. I now take your power! In the name of my father and my father before me, I Odin All Father, cast you out," said Odin as he held out his hand to Loki.

As the pieces of metal flew off of Loki's outfit he felt his powers in sorcery drain from him until he only had the power of a mortal human. Once all that was left was a loose shirt, leather pants, leather gloves, and knee high leather boots, Loki was flung into the Bifrost and sent to another world.

* * *

Once Loki was bannished Thor had thought that he was no longer in trouble and started to leave. "Halt, just because Loki was the one that bannished, it doesn't meant that you won't be punnished. Your hot headed attitude also brought danger to Asgard too. He was right about one thing, you are no longer worthy of Mjolnir," said Odin as he grabbed Mjolnir from Thor.

"You can't do that to me," shouted Thor.

"Yes I can, I will see which one of my sons is more worthy of Mjolnir, you or Loki," said Odin. Odin then whispered something to Mjolnir before he threw it into the Bifrost.

Thor felt anger at having his mighty hammer taken from from him, but he decided for once that it would be better for him to not say anything about this at all and went to check on his friends. Once he was in the palace Thor made it to the healers room where he knew that his friends would be at that point. He was pleaed to see that everyone was in a better mood even Fandral who had been stabbed with an ice spear while they were in Jotunheim.

"Where is Loki," asked Hoggun who was the first to notice Loki's absence.

"Loki has been bannished and his powers had been stripped from him. Also Mjolnir was taken from me and thrown into the Bifrost," said Thor as he sat down.

"I knew that Loki's lies would one day get the better of him, but why did Thor have to be punnished too," said Fandral.

"Thor was a fool to go into Jotunheim like that, as far as I am concerned both Thor and Loki got what they deserved and that is the end of that," said Sif.

"Friends we shouldn't worry, Thor will get Mjolnir back soon," said Volstagg with his cheerful smile.

"Unless Loki proves that he is worthy of Mjolnir before I do, father told me that it could be either me or Loki who gets Mjolnir now," said Thor.

"Loki weilding Mjolnir, that will never happen," said Fandral which caused Thor to give a weak laugh.

* * *

On Earth Jane kept looking up at the night sky while driving her van. She hoped that tonight she would be able to find the bridge that led to other worlds. As she was driving into the disturbence a man fell onto the wind shield before sliding off of the van. "You hit a guy," shouted Darcy in shock.

"I didn't hit him, he fell on the van," said Jane as she stopped the van.

When Jane jumped out of the van she was followed by her intern Darcy and Dr Erik Selvig who was helping her with her research. Jane then knelt next to the man and flipped him over. "Does he need CPR, because I totaly know CPR," said Darcy.

Jane had to admit that this man was very handsome. He had short black hair that was slicked back and very pale skin. He was wearing a loose dark green shirt, leather pants, knee high leather boots, and a pair of leather gloves. "Please don't be dead," said Jane softly as she softly shook the man. Just then the man's eyes shot open and Jane was being stared at by a pair of jade colored eyes.

Jane stumbled back a little when the man quickly stood up. "This must be Midgard, what part of it am I am and how can you survive in this weather it feels like I am on fire," muttered the man as a light ammount of sweat covered his face.

"I don't know what you mean about this Midgard stuff, but we are in New Mexico," said Darcy while she was pulling out her taser. The man the looked up at the sky with a look despair and anger on his face.

"Father, Heimdall, I don't deserve this just because I was right about Thor being unworthy of that stupid hammer," shouted the man to the sky.

"Yeah, it is pretty obvious that you are hammered," said Darcy as she turned on the taser while pointing it at the man's chest.

"How dare you point that device at me you pathetic mortal, I am Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard," shouted Loki as he took a couple of unsteady steps towards them. Darcy activated the taser causing Loki to jerk around a little before he passed out and fell to the ground

"What, he was freaking me out," said Darcy as she was looked at by Jane and Erik who both had their eyebrows arched.

"Loki, Thor, Asgard, Mjolnir, there must be something wrong with this man. We need to take him to the hospital," said Erik as he knelt down and picked up the man who called himself Loki. Once Loki was lying in the back of the van, Jane started to drive away. Since they were driving away they didn't see Mjolnir falling from the sky.

Author's Note: The reason why Loki is in his more Asgardian form and not his Frost Giant form is because that was caused by Odin's magic, not Loki. Also don't worry, I will have Loki find out that he is a Frost Giant one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 2

"He said that his name was Loki Odinson," said Jane as she nervously tapped her foot at the main desk of the hospital. Once they had this man named Loki checked into the hospital she would check out the sight of where Loki fell to see if there were any clues about where he was from and if he had anything to do with the disturbences while being accompanied by Darcy and Erik.

When they were done Jane drove back to the desert where they found Loki. Jane pulled out a camera while Erik grabbed a flashlight. Darcy smiled as she grabbed her taser saying that they might need it again. Jane then started to look around to see if there was anything there worth taking a picture of for her studies.

"Jane you see this," said Erik as he pointed the flashlight at a certian direction. Jane's mouth dropped in shock when she saw the intricate design on the ground while Erik muttered about how he must have seen it in a book somewhere before.

What type of man is Loki, thought Jane. After she took a couple pictures of the designs on the ground and the dent on the hood of the van that was left by Loki falling on it they left and drove back to the old car lot that was used as Jane research center. While Jane was excited about her findings, her mind kept driffting back to the man in the hospital.

"Jane I know you are excited about this, but sure that these are all just coincedences. This man is talking about Thor, Loki, and Heimdall. This is the stuff of old myths not science," said Erik.

"I know that this may seem crazy, but I believe that there are other worlds out there and Loki may be able to provide the proof. Besides, these old myths you keep talking about may have really been about real very powerful and advanced people that came from another world," said Jane while Erik muttered that she must have been watching way too many episodes of Ancient Aliens or something like that.

"Guys you need to take a look at this," said Darcy who had been downloading the pictures that had been taken from inside of the disturbence. She then turned the lap top towards them so they could see. In the picture of the disturbence there was the shape of what looked like a person inside of it.

"We need to go back to the hospital tonight," said Jane.

"Not tonight, get some sleep, he will still be at the hospital in the morning," said Erik. After that Jane reluctantly went to bed.

* * *

When Loki woke up he found himself lying in an uncomfterable bed while a thin blanket covered him. He was also dressed in a very strange gown. Where am I, thought Loki. He ran his hand over his forehead and when it was pulled away, it was covered in sweat. I need to cool down, thoght Loki. He smiled when he saw that there was a small wash room with a sink in it.

He slowly walked over to it and turned the water on. Loki then started to fill his hand with water and drink from it since he couldn't find anything else to hold the water. Each time he filled up his hand with water it got colder and colder because of his desire to drink cold water until he started to feel bits of ice cling to his hand.

His eyes widended in shock when he saw that the skin on his hand was light blue and his finger nails were black. Loki looked up and saw the image of a monster. He had pale blue skin, strange markings on his skin, and blood red eyes. What am I, am I cursed, thought Loki as tears stung his eyes. His shock became even greater as patches of his hair started to fall from his head until he was left bald. It was then that he could no longer hide from the truth, he was really a Frost Giant.

Why didn't you tell me father, thought Loki. Loki guessed that Odin was unable to take his Frost Giant form from him because this was something that Loki was born with instead of something that he had learned and wasn't a part of Asgard like Thor's strength. Why out of all of my powers, was this the thing that was left to me, thought Loki. He couldn't let anyone else seem him like this, so he started to calm himself down and started to think of his more Asgardian form. His skin became pale again and the marking faded away, his eyes became jade green, and his hair started to quickly grow back until it was at the length it was before it fell out.

No matter what, I am a son of Odin, thought Loki. Loki now knew that he had to find a way to get out of this place. He walked to the door and found it unlocked. He hid in the shadows until he found a closet filled with the loose uniforms that he saw a lot of the people walking around the hallways were wearing. Once in the closet and the door was closed he shed the gown and blused when he realized that he was nude underneath. He pulled on a light green shirt and pants before he left the closet, he didn't find any shoes, but he hoped that no one would be looking at his feet.

That was too easy, thought Loki as he made his way to the doors that led out. Once outside Loki decided that he needed to find somewhere to hide out until he could find a way to get his powers back. As Loki was running down the strange road he screamed in pain as something cut into his foot.

He lipmed until he found himself under one of the strange lights and sat under it so he could look at his foot. When he got a good look at his foot he saw that there was a piece of glass in it. There was also blood coming out of it. Just great, this is just exactly what I needed, thought Loki sarcasticly as he placed his hand on the piece of glass while being careful so he didn't cut himself again. He flinced as he quickly pulled the piece of glass out of his foot.

Just then the strange metal vehicle that he had fallen on earlier pulled close to him. The beautiful mortal woman that had been hovering over him when he woke up came out of the vehicle. "Loki, why aren't you at the hospital," said the mortal woman as she walked over to where he was.

"Are you looking for another person to hit," asked Loki as he laughed at his own joke.

"To be fair, you were the one that fell on my van. I had been trying to get some sleep, but I couldn't. I was going to the gas station to get a snack. I have a first aid kit in the van so I can treat your wound. Would you also like something to eat," asked Jane.

"Something cold sounds good to me," said Loki as Jane went back to her van and sweat started to come down his face.

"Alright, you can stay at my place for a few days. My name is Jane Foster by the way," said Jane as she came back with a small white box in her hands. She then sat down and opened the bow so she could go through it. Loki cried out when Jane started to clean his wond with something strange.

"Don't be a baby, this is to keep you from getting an infection," said Jane as she pulled out some bandages. When she was done bandaging his foot, she stood up and helped him get to his feet.

Once in the van Jane did something that let her control the vechile until they arrived at a small and slightly unappealing building. "Stay here, I will get something for us," said Jane before she got out of the van. How will she be able to find something good to eat in a dump like this, thought Loki. Thankfully it didn't take long for her to come back with a strange bag in her hands.

"I hope you like ice cream," said Jane with a smile before she got into the van.

"What is that," asked Loki.

"You must be from another world if you don't know what ice cream is," said Jane as she handed Loki the bag so she could go back to controling the vehicle. When they were at her place Jane led Loki into a very weird building that wasn't as bad as the hospital that he was at or this gas station that she had taken him to. While sitting at a table while his injured foot was proped on a chair, Jane was getting two spoons.

"Enjoy," said Jane with a smile as she handed Loki the spoon before she grabbed one of the small containers in the bag that was now on the table. Loki grabbed the container that was left and pulled the lid off after he saw Jane do it. He smiled at the frozen cream and the smell of vanilla that came from it before he dug his spoon into it. When he pulled it out, he took a bight. This is really good, thought Loki as he continued to eat.

"I have so many questions about you and where you come from," said Jane.

"I will try to answer as much as I can, but I will need to get some rest first," said Loki who now realized how tired he really was now.

"I have a place you can sleep, but right now you will have to share a bed with me, if that isn't a problem," said Jane.

"At this point, I don't really care where it is, as long as I can get some sleep," said Loki as he yawend.

* * *

In Asgard Thor and Sif were sparring. Since Thor had lost Mjolnir, he had to use a sword instead. Just then Frigga ran over to them with a look of worry on her face and tears were falling from her eyes.

"Mother, what is wrong," asked Thor.

"Laufey sent a messenger to Asgard declaring war on us which caused your father to fall into the Odinsleep," said Frigga. Thor knew that he now had to become King of Asgard and possibly lead them in a time of war. While Sif gave Thor's free hand a comforting squeeze, Thor wondered if he would be able to do this while he didn't have Mjolnir. He also had to admit to himself that he needed Loki here to give him advice.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Darcy and Erik are going to find out about Jane's little midnight adventure and who she brought back. I wanted to have Loki be a little ignorant about modern Earth without him freaking out like Thor did in the movie, I picture Loki being in more control than that.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Thor.

Chapter 3

The next morning Darcy walked to the room that Jane slept in so she could look over what they had found last night with Erik. I wonder if Jane is really going to insist on going back to the hospital go get that hottie, thought Darcy as she knocked on the door. While Darcy prefered more muscular men, she had to admit that there was something attractive about the man that called himself Loki. When Jane didn't answer, Darcy quietly opened the door to check and see if Jane was alright. What she saw made her jaw drop. Jane was asleep in her bed with Loki lying by her, Jane was clutching to his chest and Loki portectivly wrapped his arms around her. Loki was dressed in light green scrubs and one of his bare feet was covered in bandages. I wonder how he got here and how he hurt his foot, thought Darcy.

Before either of them could wake up Darcy quickly pulled out her camera phone a took a picture of them. She had to admit that they looked really cute together. But the sound of the camera phone woke the two people in the bed up. While Loki gave the device in Darcy's hand a confused look, Jane leapt across the bed and tried to get the phone out of Darcy's hand.

"What you doing here and why did you take a picture of me while I slept," cried out Jane in shock as she tried to grab the phone, but Darcy quicly held it up out of Jane's reach.

"Becuase you and Loki make such a cute couple," said Darcy in a mock innocent tone of voice which caused both Loki and Jane to blush.

"I just met him last night, we are not a couple," said Jane as she just gave up and sat on the bed.

"So what are you doing here," asked Darcy as she looked at Loki.

"I broke out of that place you call a hospital because I felt uncomfterable there," said Loki quietly.

"I can't blame you, I find hospitals very creepy," said Darcy.

"Hey, I have some clothes that might fit you. Also you can get cleaned up in there," said Jane as she pointed at the door of the bathroom.

"I would like that," said Loki as he got out of the bed and went to the door.

"Jane, I don't think that you have any clothes that will fit him," said Darcy as she laughed a little at that image of Loki wearing one of Jane's outfits.

"Don accidently left one of his outfits here when he had left me," said Jane as she started to look through the dresser.

"That slimeball's clothes don't deserve to touch that glorious body," said Darcy. Donald Blake was a doctor that used to date Jane, but they broke up when he cheated on her and called her theories crazy.

"Would you prefer that he walk around naked," asked Jane.

"You know know that I would," said Darcy with a smile.

"Well you perverted mind can jump with joy at the fact that he won't be wearing underwear under these clothes because Don didn't forget any of his underwear," said Jane as Darcy continued to smile while Jane pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. There was a plaid shirt, but neither woman thought that Loki would like plaid at all. Jane then quickly knelt and grabbed a pair of scuffed up boots.

All of the sudden they both heard the sound of glass breaking and loud pain filled sobs come from the bathroom. "I am going to check on Loki, why don't you go tell Erik that I will be there in a few minutes," said Jane.

* * *

Jane's hand hovered over the door knob wondering if Loki was already nude and if it would be wise for her to go in there while he was unclothed. But his pained cries made her open the door so she could comfort him. Loki was sitting on the ground surrounded by broken glass that came from the mirror while he was weeping. Jane felt a small ammount of relief at the fact that he was still in the scrubs she found him in.

She also noticed some very drastic changes had been done to Loki's looks. His skin was now a light blue color along with some strange markings on his forehead, hands, and feet. His eyes were a deep blood red instead of his usual jade green. His hair had fallen out and Jane saw that there were even large chuncks of black hair on the ground. Where there should have been fingernails and toenails there were long black talons. Is he some type of mutant, thought Jane who was still trying to figure out what Loki really was.

Jane let out a cry of shock when she saw that Loki had a very large piece of glass was in his hand and he had it pressed to his neck. "Please, don't do what you thinking about doing," cried Jane as she launched herself at Loki. Loki let out a cry of shock and dropped the piece of glass before she landed in his arms.

"Jane," said Loki softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why were you trying to do that to yourself," said Jane as she trembled in his arms. She didn't know why, but in the short time she got to know him, she had grown to care about him and the thought of him dying felt so unbearable to her.

"Can't you see that I am a monster. I found out that I was a monster last night, but I didn't go through the entire transformation becasue escaping that hospital was more important to me at the time. But my curriosity got the better of me this morning and I wanted to see my true form. All my life has been a lie, no wonder everybody hates. I am sure that everyone would be better without me," said Loki sadly.

"I don't hate you, and even though Erik and Darcy might think that you are a little crazy, I don't think that they hate you either. Also I am sure that your family would miss you too if you had died," said Jane.

"Forgive me for acting in such a insane manner, I will clean up the mess," said Loki weakly.

"Do you need something to cover up your blue skin, I have some foundation that might work," said Jane as she placed her hand on his cheek, the skin felt so soft and cool under her hand.

"No, changing my appearence is the only power that hasn't been taken from me," said Loki as he gave her a weak smile. Jane winced a little at the fact that some of his teeth had become fangs which had cut the inside his of his mouth since some blood was dripping from his mouth.

Jane stood up and put the clothes she had gathered on the counter while Loki was changing back to normal. While watching the transformation Jane kept thinking about the mutant that was called Mystique who could change the way she looked. If Erik had seen this he wouldn't think that Loki was nothing but a crazy human, thought Jane. After that she decied to go look over her notes and the pictures that she had taken last night when she found Loki.

When she got to the main room she instantly knew that something was wrong, Erik looked grim and Darcy was franticly talking about her iPod.

"What happened," asked Jane.

"SHIELD came while you were talking to Loki and took all of your stuff you were using for your research since they said that they need it for something more important than your research," said Jane. Jane didn't know what this SHIELD was, but she felt anger at the fact that they took her equipment without asking her.

"What about me journal," asked Jane franticly. Her journal had all of her notes and directions how to make and use her equipment.

"They even took that too," said Erik.

"They even took my iPod, I just bought thirty new songs for it," whined Darcy. Jane just walked by Darcy without saying anything. When she was outside, she let out a scream of frustration.

* * *

As Darcy and Erik were asking Loki questions his eyes kept driffting over to Jane who remained very quiet while they were eating breakfast at something called a diner. Jane was quiet, but Loki could tell that she was upset about the fact that they had taken her research and inventions. As a sorcerer and scholar, Loki felt anger at the fact that something that Jane had spent years working on was taken from her by this thing called SHIELD. He also wished that he could help her because of the kindness that she had shown him ever since they had met.

Loki picked up a ceramic mug and took a drink of the dark brown beverage. "What is this vile beverage," said Loki after he spat out the bitter drink. Jane and Erik laughed a little and Darcy had a look of horror on her face at the fact that he didn't like that beverage.

"It's coffee, it's a drink that's not for everyone. I personally prefer tea," said Jane with a smile as she pushed her tea cup towards him. Loki liked that she was smiling again so he decided to try it. Loki took a hesitant sip of the tea with honey and milk. He quickly smiled realizing that he loved this warm drink and he kept drinking it while Jane ordered a knew cup of tea.

Loki then perked up when he heard the word SHIELD, Loki stood up and walked over to the man that was loudly talking about something that happened to him that morning. "You said something about SHIELD, where are they," asked Loki.

"This morning I found this strange metal item that must have fallen out of the sky, I would say that it was a few hours from here. While we were trying to get the device out of the ground, these government type people came and forced us to leave because they needed to study the device," said the man, Loki really didn't care about this mortal's finding just the fact that wherever SHIELD was right now, there was a good chance that Jane's stuff was there too. He quickly turned around and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going," asked Jane with a look of concern on her face.

"I am going to fight this SHIELD and get your stuff back, don't try to talk me out of it I want to help you after all that you have done for me," said Loki, he knew that with his Frost Giant form he wasn't going to be helpless.

"At least let me take you there in my van, something tells me that SHIELD isn't that far from where we found you and it would be horrible to walk there in this weather," said Jane as they left before Erik could notice or object.

Author's Note: I can't picture Loki liking coffee like Thor did and I couldn't picture doing the whole pet store scene so I had to make some changes since I didn't want it too seem just like the movie with Loki instead of Thor. In the next chapter Loki fights SHIELD agents and finds out that the metal device is Mjolnir.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 4

Jane pulled on a hooded jacket before she ran out of the van and into the desert twilight while a light rain fell. Loki on the other hand was staring down at where SHIELD had set up a mobile research center. From what Jane could see everything looked so high tech. What is SHIELD doing here and why did they need my stuff, thought Jane. She looked over at Loki and blushed at the fact that his clothes were clinging to him. While he was on the more wiry side, she couldn't deny that he had a nice body especially his ass. Get your mind out of the gutter Jane, thought Jane as he eyes drifted back up to Loki's face.

"How are you going to get my stuff back," asked Jane.

"I will fight SHIELD until I find you items," said Loki as he knelt down and removed his boots.

"They will kill you," said Jane with horror in her voice. She didn't know why, but the thought of Loki dying caused Jane to feel great pain.

"It would be easier if I had my sorcery back, but I am not powerless and I have trained alongside the greatest warriors of Asgard," said Loki as his skin became light blue and his eyes became a deep blood red. He groaned in pain as his fingernails and toenails became long black talons. When his mouth hung open some of teeth lengthened and became fangs. Then large chunks of wet black hair fell from his head until he was bald.

"Be safe," said Jane as she flung her arms around Loki.

"I promise," said Loki as he returned the hug. When they pulled away Loki ran towards the mobile SHIELD compound and research center.

* * *

Loki smirked as the people of SHIELD gaped in shock as he ran towards them. They must not see very many Frost Giants around here, thought Loki as he jumped in the air before someone could shoot at him. Years of training as a warrior came in handy that night as he fought thorough the warriors that were guarding the area. He even started to manipulate the rain around him to become ice which could be used a weapon. With his heightened Frost Giant senses he could see, hear, and feel everything around him. He hated to admit it, but he really loved this feeling.

The razor sharp talons really came in handy since they could cut through anything that got in his way. After making quick work of a large dark skinned warrior, Loki made his way to the center of the area. Loki's jaw dropped when he saw Mjolnir sticking out a rock. How did that get there, thought Loki as he leapt and started to make his way to the rock that bore the greatest weapon in the Nine Realms.

All his life Loki had desired Mjolnir and felt that its smaller size was made for him. But all things that Loki wanted, Thor got it instead and it made him very jealous. It could be mine now, thought Loki as he ran his fingers through his newly grown hair. The fact that the mighty hammer was in Midgard so close to Loki couldn't be a coincidence, also if Loki could get Mjolnir he would be able to restore his sorcery.

When Loki made it to Mjolnir he placed his long and graceful hands on the handle and pulled on it with all of his strength, but it wouldn't move at all. Move you stupid hammer, thought Loki in anger as veins appeared in his arms and his muscles became strained, but in spite of the pain he wouldn't let go of the hammer.

Loki then let out a scream of anger and pain. What did Thor do to prove himself worthy, thought Loki. "Sir, let go of the device or we will shoot you," said the voice of a man. Loki then looked up and saw that he was surrounded by men that had some Midgardian weapon pointed at him.

As Loki let go of Mjlonir, he blushed in shame at the fact that these warriors that he had just fought had just watched his failure. One man then ran behind him and put a pair of metal cuffs around his wrists which forced his hands behind his back. While Loki was being dragged away he had failed to see that he had made Mjonir move an inch.

Loki was then taken to a small white room and placed in a chair with his hands cuffed behind him. Just then a man that called himself Agent Phil Coulson walked into the room not long after the warriors left. "You caused a lot of damage to some of the greatest fighters in the world," said Coulson who actually sounded quite impressed. But all Loki did was sit in the chair and stare at Coulson while saying nothing to him.

"Not only are you a very powerful fighter, you also have that strange power over ice," said Coulson. But still Loki just sat there and said nothing.

"Where did you learn fighting like that," asked Coulson who was still trying to sound friendly. You wouldn't believe me if I had told you, thought Loki. When Loki didn't say anything Coulson just sighed and left the room. After a couple of minutes waiting Loki felt a comforting hand being placed on his shoulder. Loki looked up and saw Thor standing there in his Asgardian armor and holding Gungnir in the hand that wasn't on his shoulder.

"Thor," said Loki with a soft smile.

"It is good to you again brother," said Thor with his usual jovial smile.

* * *

Thor smiled as he sat next to Sif in the throne room. While Thor had to deal with being King of Asgard and the upcoming war Sif had become a great comfort to him. In fact it wasn't that long after Thor became King of Asgard before Thor and Sif became lovers. Thor thought about the delegates that he had sent to Jotunheim in hopes of ending the war without bloodshed, but Laufey just sent back only their heads to show Thor that nothing could stop the coming war.

Just then one of Heimdall's messengers came into the room. "Does Heimdall have any messgaes about the Frost Giants," asked Thor.

"Yes, a Frost Giant was seen in Midgard by Heimdall and it was very close to where Prince Loki was banished," said the messenger before he left.

"What are you going to do," asked Sif.

"I am going to check on Loki to make sure that he is alright and then I want you along with the Warriors Three to go to Midgard and guard Loki until we can make sure that this Frost Giant.

"Of course," said Sif with a smile, out of all of all of Thor companions Sif was the one that got along with Loki the best.

Thor then went to Heimdall and told him to send him to where Loki was and to make it to where only Loki was able to see him. When Thor found himself in front of Loki he saw that his brother was chained to a chair, wearing strange wet clothes, and had no shoes on, but aside from that he looked alright.

"Have you come to bring me home," asked Loki with hope in his voice which made Thor feel bad for what he was about to tell him.

"No, I don't know how to remove the magic that father put on you to block your sorcery and Asgard is very unsafe right now since we are about to go to war with Jotunheim," said Thor.

"What about father, he can remove this magic and he needs me for the war," said Loki.

"Father has fallen into the Odin Sleep from the stress of the recent events, we don't even know if he is going to wake up this time," said Thor.

"This is all my fault," said Loki as a couple tears fell from his eyes.

"While it is all your fault, Asgard has not turned its back on you, soon Sif and the Warriors Three will be here to guard you," said Thor.

When Thor looked down at Loki again he saw that his head was slightly bent to the ground while his body was shaking and soft sounds were coming from Loki that Thor could have sworn was crying. "Farewell brother," said Thor before he was pulled back into Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 5

Jane waited for an hour before she started to feel like something was wrong with Loki. I have to help him as she got out of the van and pulled the jacket close to her and ran to where SHIELD was set up while she was holding the boots that Loki was wearing. "Where is my boyfriend," said Jane as she saw a man with a bow and arrow set.

"Excuse me," said the man in shock that this petite woman was ordering him around like that.

"He is a doctor named Donald Blake and he was the guy that beat up a lot of your men recently because he was mad at you for stealing my stuff," said Jane.

"You must be Jane Foster, I am Clint Barton. I am sorry to tell you this, but your boyfriend is in SHIELD custody right now and I find it hard to believe that a doctor can do that kind of damage," said Clint.

"He has those powers because he is a mutant, so if you don't release him you will have Magneto and the Brotherhood to deal with because you know how much they hate it when a mutant is taken into custody no matter what the reason is," said Jane.

Clint then pulled out a walkie talkie and told someone to release the prisoner.

And the Oscar goes to Jane Foster, thought Jane as she was led to where Loki was being held.

* * *

Once Loki had regained his composure, a man called Clint walked into the room with Jane following him. Jane then ran towards Loki and threw her arms around him. "Oh Don, I was so worried about you, I should have told you about SHIELD taking my stuff," said Jane before she kissed him on the lips. While Jane was acting, the kiss didn't feel like an act, in fact Loki wasn't that surprised when he started to return the kiss. Clint the unlocked Loki's cuffs while Jane knelt and put on his boots.

While Loki and Jane were being led out, Loki caught sight of a book with the name Jane Foster on it on the corner of a desk. Loki quickly grabbed it when no one was looking and stuffed it in the waist band of his pants. Both Loki and Jane sighed in relief when they were back in the van. "That was enough excitement for one night," said Jane.

"Agreed, but all is not lost," said Loki as he pulled out the book.

"You are my hero," said Jane with glee in her voice as she grabbed the book.

"No one has ever called me a hero before," said Loki softly with a weak smile. Jane then quickly drove the van back to her research center where Erik and Darcy were waiting for them. Jane excitedly told he friends about how Loki fought against SHIELD and got her book back for her as if it was a tale of one of Thor's mighty battles. Darcy then declared that because of his great heroics, Loki deserved ice cream and dragged Erik away so Jane and Loki could be alone.

"Tell me about Asgard," said Jane with almost child-like wonder in her voice.

"Hand me your book and something to write with," said Loki softly. When their hands brushed Loki felt his heart beat go much faster. They then sat down and Loki started to draw a very detailed picture of a tree along with little orbs to represent the Nine Realms.

"This is so beautiful," said Jane with a smile.

"This is the Yggdrasil Tree or the Tree of Life, it connects the Nine Realms to each other and beings can travel to other worlds with a bridge called the Birfrost which is an amazing bridge of light and color," said Loki.

"This is like the Einstein-Rosen Bridge Theory," said Jane.

"In the old days, the people up north could see the Birfrost and still can today, but they now call it the Northern Lights," said Loki.

"Amazing," said Jane. Before Loki could say something else, Jane reached over and grabbed Loki's hand.

"Loki, I must tell you that even though we have just met I don't think that I have ever felt this way about a man, I don't know why, but I think that I might be in love," said Jane. Loki blushed, Thor was the one that women instantly threw themselves to, not Loki. But here was the most beautiful woman that Loki had ever seen telling him that she loved him.

"I feel the same way too," said Loki. They then leaned close to each other and kissed each other.

"Ice cream can wait," said Loki. Loki knew that he was moving fast, but after he had been told that it was his fault that his father might be dying he needed to feel Jane's unclothed body next to his. Besides Loki felt that she was the woman that was meant to be with him, like she was a missing piece of his heart and soul that now made him complete. Loki picked her up and took her to the room that they had shared last night. Once inside the room, Loki locked the door so Darcy couldn't bother them and placed Jane on the bed. Loki slowly pulled her shirt up and kissed the exposed stomach which caused Jane to giggle in delight. Loki and Jane then spent the entire night making love to each other.

* * *

When Thor was back in Asgard he told Sif and the Warriors Three to leave for Midgard. But Thor still wondered if he was doing enough to protect Loki from the Frost Giant in Midgard while Loki was powerless. Thor then had what he thought was a brilliant idea. Thor made his way to the treasure room where Odin kept the greatest treasures he had collected over the years. But Thor walked by them and made his way to the back of the room to where both the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Destroyer were kept. While Thor always had tough time controlling the Destroyer, he felt that this would be able to protect Loki from the Frost Giant.

"Destroyer, go to Midgard and kill a Frost Giant that had snuck onto that world," said Thor who didn't know that the Frost Giant he was telling the Destroyer to kill was his own brother.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 6

Jane was pleased to wake up in the arms of Loki. Since last night had been her first time, it hurt Jane a little bit at first, but it quickly became unworldly pleasure. After that, they spent the rest of the night talking about the future they wanted to share with each other. She then looked up at Loki and saw a content look on his face. Just then Loki quickly woke up when the sound of someone to knock on the window of the room.

They looked over at the window and Jane clung to Loki as she blushed at what she saw. There were three men standing at the widow and knocking on the window with smiles on their faces. One man was dressed in green with blonde hair that made her think of Robin Hood for some reason. The man in the middle was a very jovial looking man with auburn hair and made Jane think of Hagrid from the Harry Potter series. The final man was an Asian man who didn't have a smile, but he was still knocking on the window.

"Leave me alone," said Loki as he buried his face into the pillow.

"We have come to protect you," said the jovial looking man.

"At least let me take a shower and put on clothes," said Loki who hadn't removed his face from the pillow. Jane pat his shoulder when the men went away so Loki could look up again.

"Forgive me," said Loki as he lightly smacked his forehead.

"It wasn't your fault and to show you that I have no hard feelings toward you, why don't we take a shower together," said Jane which caused Loki to smile. When they were in the shower, Loki picked up Jane and she wrapped her legs around his waist so they could make love to each other. When they were done and had their clothes on, they went to the sitting room to see that Darcy had let the men in and they were joined by a gorgeous woman with long black hair in a ponytail. When Loki hugged the woman, she felt a small twinge a jealousy until she saw that it was only a friendly hug.

Loki then introduced Jane, Erik, and Darcy to the people who arrived who were named Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun.

"I know that Thor sent you to guard me, but what are his reasons for doing this," asked Loki while Darcy gave Loki the ice cream and said that he had to eat it right now since she went out in the middle of the night for him and she returns to find him busy while she gave him a sly smirk before she started to flirt with Fandral.

"Heimdall told Thor that he spotted a Frost Giant in Asgard, we are here to protect you from him," said Sif.

"Oh God, this can't be happening to me," said Loki with horror in his voice.

"What are you talking about," asked Fandral while Darcy continued to flirt with him and he flexed his arms at her with a smirk on his lips.

"I am the Frost Giant that you were sent to protect me against," said Loki.

"You don't look like a Frost Giant," said Volstagg.

"Father put a spell on me to make me look like this," said Loki.

"If you are a Frost Giant, then you aren't really the son of Odin," said Fandral which caused a look of pain to cross Loki's face.

Jane then reached over the slapped Fandral. "How dare you say something like that. Odin raised and loved Loki, if that doesn't make Loki a son of Odin then I don't know what does," said Jane with anger in her voice.

Just then they heard a someone frantically on the door. They looked over and saw a man knocking on the door with a look of horror on his face. "You have to get out of here, there is a giant metal man that is destroying the town and SHIELD is evacuating everyone," cried the man before a blast of energy devoured the man.

"Thor sent the Destroyer to kill me," said Loki as he grabbed Jane's shoulders.

"We are sent to protect you from any form of harm, even if that harm is the Destroyer," said Sif as she pulled out her double bladed staff.

* * *

Loki watched in horror as the Destroyer picked off each warrior. Sif was the one the lasted the longest and Loki admired the fact that Fandral was defending Darcy in a very honorable way in spite of the fact that he still didn't like the man. But all of them were beat. This has to stop right now, thought Loki as he ran towards the Destroyer. "Stop this, you know that I am the Frost Giant that you were sent to kill, so here I am kill me now," said Loki as he paused in front of the Destroyer. When the Destroyer didn't do anything at first, he thought that he would be able to live.

But the Destroyer then hit Loki on the side of the head which caused Loki to fly into the wall of one of the buildings. When his back hit the wall, he screamed out in pain when his lower spine broke. When he was lying on the ground, he reached up and touched the side of his head and flinched when he could feel his own brains. Loki then spat out quite a bit of blood and what looked like a handful of pink pearls. Loki then felt sick at his stomach when he realized that they were really almost half of his teeth that were tinted with his blood.

"Loki," cried out Jane as she ran towards Loki.

"Jane," said Loki whose voice was now distorted since he had just lost a large number of his teeth.

"You need to run away right now," said Jane as she clung to Loki.

"I can't feel my legs," said Loki.

"Don't worry, I will stay with you, but why did you do that," asked Jane as Loki wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt for me," said Loki. As Loki's were slowly closing he heard a whistling sound approach them.

* * *

"No," screamed Thor as he fell to his knees. If he had known that the Frost Giant in Midgard was Loki, then he wouldn't have sent the Destroyer there.

Just then Frigga ran into the room because she must have heard Thor's scream of pain. "Why didn't you tell me that Loki was really a Frost Giant," asked Thor.

"How did you find out," asked Frigga.

"Heimdall sent me a messenger telling me that there was a Frost Giant close to where Loki was. So I sent Sif and the Warriors Three to Midgard so they could protect Loki while I sent the Destroyer to kill the Frost Giant even though I have a tough time controlling the Destroyer. While it was looking for the Frost Giant, Loki ran towards the Destroyer and told it that he was the Frost Giant that it was sent to kill. Before I was able to stop it, the Destroyer attacked Loki. I murdered my own brother," cried Thor.

"My poor Loki and my poor Thor," said Frigga sadly.

"I bet that Heimdall knew the truth all along and sent that messenger because he knew that I would react the way that I did because he always hated Loki. But why was this kept from me," said Thor.

"It was both for Loki's benefit and your benefit. We didn't want Loki to feel different, but Loki is very smart so I am not surprised that he was able to figure this out on his own. You because you were prejudiced against Frost Giants and feared how you would have treated Loki," said Frigga.

Thor wished that he could have told Frigga that he wouldn't have treated any differently if he knew the truth, but he knew that would have been a lie. He pictured himself harassing Loki and declaring that Loki was no longer his brother. He also pictured himself sneaking into Loki's room in the middle of the night and shaving off all of Loki's hair and telling everyone that Loki no longer deserved hair. Loki refusing to grow his hair to make Thor happy again. Thor taking his friends to the door of Loki's room and open the door while Loki was changing his clothes while the laughed at his nude body. Thor holding a knife in front of Loki while his younger brother wept and telling Loki that the only way he could be happy again was if Loki killed himself. Loki taking the knife and telling Thor that he would do anything to make him happy again. Loki would then slice open his neck so the blood could drain out of his body. While Thor knew that this was just a vision of what could have happened, it still caused him to weep.

I don't care how it happens I just want my brother back, thought Thor sadly.

Just then Heimdall's messenger ran into the room with a look of horror on his face. "Frost Giants have found a way to access the Bifrost and they have killed his own sword," said Heimdall's messenger. While Thor didn't care that Heimdall was dead since it was his fault that Loki was dead, he still worried about the Frost Giants in Asgard.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Thor or any other character in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 7

Jane looked up and she saw a hammer flying towards them. While Loki's eyes were slowly closing weakly reaching out with one of his hands and the handle of the hammer landed in Loki's hand. Lightning then surrounded both of them and to Jane's shock it didn't hurt at all, in fact it was making her stronger.

When Jane's vision was cleared, her eyes beheld a vision that was both ferocious and beautiful at the same time. Loki was no longer lying on the ground, but kneeling while he was holding the hammer in one hand and his other arm was protectively wrapped around Jane's waist. He was now dressed in an intricate green and black outfit with pieces of gold armor while a dark green hung from his shoulders. On his head was a gold helmet with large curved horns on it.

"I never thought I would see the day when Loki proved himself worthy of Mjolnir," said Fandral who was being helped up by Darcy.

"He proved himself worthy when he was willing to die instead of letting us die for him," said Sif.

"He was telling the truth the entire time, the legends that my parents told me when we I was a child are all true," said Erik with shock in his voice.

Jane, I am going to fight the Destroyer, stay close to Sif," said Loki with concern in his voice.

When Jane was by Sif, Loki swung the hammer at the Destroyer as it charged at him. Loki hit the Destroyer and the metal man flew into one of the old buildings.

Loki then started to charge up the hammer as the Destroyer got back up again and was making his way back to Loki. Loki then used the hammer to send a bolt of lightning at the Destroyer. Even though the Destoryer was made of metal, it started to jerk around like how Loki did when he was hit by Darcy's taser. But it found a way to reach Loki and threw its fist at Loki, but he disappeared like he wasn't even real at all. The real Loki then appeared behind the Destroyer and started to twirl the hammer in the air and threw it at the Destroyer. The hammer then caused a hole appeared in the middle of the Destroyer and it fell to the ground.

Loki then placed the hammer on a clip that was on his belt before he walked over to Jane. "I have to go back to Asgard and help my family fight some Frost Giants that aren't as nice as me, but when I am done, but I would like to show you how the Bifrost works," said Loki as he held one of his hands out to her. When Jane took his hand, he wrapped his arms around her. Jane then let out a cry of delight when Loki started to fly.

As he was flying his long dark green cape wrapped itself around them. When Loki landed on the ground he placed a kiss on her lips. "When I am done helping my family, I promise you that nothing will keep me from coming back to you, then we can spend our lives together as husband and wife," said Loki as they were joined by the rest of their group. Jane didn't know why, but since she was holding Loki when he gained Mjolnir it somehow gave her long life and youth of an Asgardian like him, so they could have a very long and happy marriage together.

Loki then joined the Warriors Three and Sif while giving Jane a smile. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost," called out Loki, but nothing happened.

* * *

"Heimdall, I have regained my powers and proved myself worthy of Mjolnir, you can't keep me out of Asgard," snapped Loki.

"Something might be wrong with Heimdall," said Hogun.

"How am I going to help father now," said Loki as he looked up at the sky.

"Loki, the lengeds say that the hammer, Mjolnir can make paths to different worlds," said Erik.

"That is a brilliant idea," said Loki as they were joined by Coulson.

"It seems like you have more surprises," said Coulson. Loki smiled at the fact that since Coulson was here he could use it as a way to help Jane.

"Son of Coul, if you promise to not harass Jane anymore, I will promise to help you and SHIELD if you ever need it," said Loki.

"I think that can be arranged," said Coulson with a smile at the thought of someone like Loki helping SHIELD.

Loki then pointed Mjolnir at the sky which caused it to split open. The Bifrost then pulled Loki, Sif, and the Warriors Three into it and they were led down the Bifrost towards Asgard. When they were in the observatory they saw the decapitated body of Heimdall. Along the rainbow road and in the city were Frost Giants attacking. "Help the soldiers in the city while I try to find Thor, mother, or father if he is awake," said Loki as he started to run towards the city while taking out as many Frost Giants as he could.

Once he made it to the palace he ran towards the throne room and saw that Thor and Frigga were in there. "Brother, you are alive," said Thor as he ran over to Loki and gave him a hug that lifted Loki off of his feet.

"No matter what, you will always be my brother. Also if I had known that you were the Frost Giant in Asgard, I never would have let the Destroyer come to Midgard," said Thor as a couple tears fell from his eyes.

"I forgive you brother, now give us a kiss," said Loki as a joke. But he was pleasantly surprised when Thor gave Loki a kiss on the cheek.

"My precious sons," said Frigga with a smile. Thor and Loki pulled Frigga into their hug.

"Is father still in the Odin Sleep," asked Loki.

"Yes," said Thor.

"I don't know why, but father is in danger right now," said Loki. He then ran by Thor and Frigga so he could make his way towards Odin and Frigga's private chambers. When Loki made it there, Laufey who had found a way to sneak into that room was plunging an ice dagger into Odin's heart. Loki let out a scream of pain as he launched himself his birth father.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Thor or any of the characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 8

Odin woke up to pain, his eye drifted down to the ice dagger that was in his heart. When he saw that he knew that he was dying. "Now that there is no one to stop me, I shall retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters and I will take over the other Nine Realms," said Laufey who was hovering over Odin. Just then a pain filled scream of horror filled the room. A green blur then slammed itself into Laufey and sent him flying into the wall and fall to the ground.

The being who had knocked Laufey off of Odin turned around and Odin was able to see that it was Loki. Odin felt his heart swell with pride when he saw that Loki had Mjolnir at his waist and he had regained his powers. "Loki," said Odin weakly as he held his hand out to his son.

"Father," cried out Loki as he ran over to his father and took the hand.

"My precious son, I am so proud that you have proved yourself worthy, but there is something that you must know," said Odin.

"Is it the fact that I am really a Frost Giant, I found that out on my own and I have been able to come to terms with that. But I will always see you as my father," said Loki with a weak smile and tears.

"Yes you are, you are the birth son of Laufey the King of Jotunheim, but because of your small size he wanted to have you killed. Ever since I found you in that temple and you gave me that trusting smile, I knew that you were meant to be my son. It hurt both your mother and myself that you were unable to see how amazing you are and how proud you made us. I sent you and Mjolnir to Midgard so you would be able to see that you were always worthy. I also knew that my time was coming to an end and since Thor was going to be the next King, Asgard and the other Nine Realms needed a new protector, you are that man. I love you so much, I know that you will make me proud," said Odin.

"Don't talk like that father, I need you," said Loki. Odin slowly reached up so he could remove Loki's helmet and then moved the younger man closer to him so he could give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I am dying, but I will always be with you in your heart. You will also have your mother, Thor, your dear friend Sif, and your beloved Jane," said Odin. Odin was no longer worried about what the future held for Loki, he was now able to see that Loki would become a very powerful warrior and sorcerer with a woman from Midgard named Jane. Odin then let go of Loki while his eye was closing and he died.

* * *

Loki placed his head on the chest of his dead father and cried. All he wanted was to prove that he was worth of being a son of Odin, but he never thought that it would cost his father's life. After he finished crying, he stood up and put on his helmet. He then waved his hands over his vambraces and the design changed into that of Odin's helmet.

I need to protect Asgard now, I can mourn later, thought Loki as he started to run towards the treasure room. He knew that Laufey would want to get the Casket of Ancient Winters back so it could help him take over the Nine Realms. But Loki wasn't going to let the man have it. Thankfully Loki made it to the treasure room first since he knew more about the palace than Laufey did. Loki bypassed the other treasures and picked up the Casket. "Drop that Casket," shouted the voice of Laufey as he came into the room. When Loki turned around a look of shock appeared on his face since Loki's skin was turning blue at the time.

"Traitor," shouted Laufey as Loki made the Casket disappear to a place where only Loki could retrieve it.

"No you betrayed me when you left me to die when I was a baby and killed the man that became my father," said Loki as his skin went back to normal.

"How is this possible, you should be dead," said Laufey with shock in his voice at the fact that he was being confronted by his birth son.

"I am so much stronger than you ever expected me to be and now I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you die," said Loki as he grabbed Mjolnir. Loki then threw Mjolnir causing him to fly through the wall again and fall to the ground outside.

"I was just a baby and you left me there to starve just because I was the right size, what kind of monster does that to his own son," shouted Loki while the Asgardians were fighting Laufey's soldiers.

"But at the same time I should thank you for what you did because who knows how I would hav turned out if I had been raised by you," said Loki with a dangerous edge to his voice.

The father and son then started to fight, but Loki was surprised that Laufey was trying to make his way towards the observatory. When they got here, Laufey knocked Loki aside and before Loki could fall off the road, he grabbed onto the edge of the road. As Loki was pulling himself up he saw that Laufey had picked up Heimdall's sword and was now using it to activate the Bifrost.

"What are you doing," shouted Loki.

"I am going to use the Bifrost to summon my entire army," said Laufey.

"Are you insane, if the Bifrost is open too long it will destroy Jotunheim," shouted Loki. Loki didn't know what to think of his birth world, but that give him a right to do nothing while it could be destroyed.

"I will soon be King of Asgard and the other realms, I will have no use of Jotunheim after that," sneered Laufey.

When Loki was up again, he made a few clones of himself that were going to try to stop the Bifrost while he fought Laufey. But because of the vast amount of energy that the observatory was giving off all of the clones were destroyed before they could get inside. I have to find a way to stop this madness, thought Loki.

He then came up with an idea, but if he did it there was a possibility that he would never see Jane again. Forgive me Jane, thought Loki before he started to hit the rainbow road with Mjolnir.

"Stop that you idiot," shouted Laufey was starting to crack. As the road broke Laufey grabbed onto the edge of Loki's cape which caused him to fall along with the King of the Frost Giants.

As they were falling Loki summoned one of his throwing daggers and cut Laufey's face leaving a huge gash on his cheek. Laufey screamed as he clutched his face and fell further into the abyss.

As Loki was falling he thought about what Erik said about Mjolnir being able to make paths to other worlds. Loki then pointed Mjolnir and used it to open the Bifrost. While Asgard was no longer connected the Bifrost, Loki would still be able to use the Bifrost to take him back to Midgard.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 9

The coronation of Thor was both a celebration and a period of mourning for both Odin and Loki. After the rainbow road that connected Asgard to the Bifrost was destroyed, it didn't take long for the army of Asgard to defeat the Frost Giants that were there. But when the battle was over, it was found out that Odin had been killed and that Loki fell off the rainbow road when he broke it with Mjolnir since Laufey was trying to bring his entire army to Asgard which would have destroyed Jotunheim. Odin was always a beloved King, so Thor knew that he would be dearly missed by all of Asgard. But he worried about how the people of Asgard would act about the death of Loki since not very many people liked him. But since Loki was willing to sacrifice himself to protect the world that gave him a home and the world that rejected him, he became a hero to Asgard and many people even started to say that if Loki wasn't a good man, then Mjolnir wouldn't have found him worthy.

Thor's first act as King of Asgard was to have giant gold statues of both Odin and Loki made and placed right in front of the royal palace in honor of them. He even made sure that the stature of Odin was holding Gungnir in one of his hands and the statue of Loki had Mjolnir at his side.

Thor didn't know he would be taking these recent events if he didn't have Sif by his side. Sif had always been a constant source of comfort in his life and wasn't afraid to put him in his place when he was being an ass, but now Sif had become so much more to him, she was now his lover as well as his companion in arms, in fact Thor felt that the fact that they fought side by side made their love so much stronger. Now they were spending their time talking about their upcoming wedding and the coronation that would make Sif the Queen of Asgard.

Thor hoped that the upcoming wedding would put Frigga in a better state of mind. She deeply mourned the death of her husband, but refused to believe that Loki was dead and that left Thor worried. Frigga told Thor that Loki had sent one of his copies to Asgard since he was unable to be there on his own to tell her that he missed her and that he would find way to come home as soon as he could. Before he would disappear, he would tell Frigga how much he loved her and his family.

Just then Thor heard Sif let out a gasp of shock when she grabbed his arm. "Thor look," said Sif.

When Thor looked up he saw that Loki was standing there by one of the columns in a very strange looking black and white outfit. "Loki, I am so happy that you are alive, but what are you wearing," said Thor.

"This is what the Midgardians call a tuxedo, it is worn by men to special events. To keep from falling into the abyss with Laufey, I used Mjolnir to take me back to Midgard. I would have tried to Asgard, but I broke the connection that Asgard had to the Bifrost," said Loki.

"We thought that you were dead," said Thor.

"I sent one of my copies here to tell mother that I was alive, didn't she tell you that," said Loki the Loki copy. Thor looked down at his boots at the fact that Frigga did tell Thor about this, but he didn't believe her. Thor then quietly reached up and touched the cheek of the Loki copy, but his hand went through it like it did with all of the Loki copies. But Loki gained a smile on his thin lips at the meaning of the gesture.

"I wish that I could be here for the coronation, just like how I wish that you, mother, and Sif could be here for my wedding," said Loki.

"My little brother is getting married," said Thor with uncontained joy in his voice.

"Yes, I am about to be married right now," said Loki.

"It must be your Jane," said Sif with a smile.

"Jane," said Thor sounding very confused right now.

"She helped me when I was banished. Even though we didn't have that much time together until we fell in love with each other, I know that she is the one for me. She is the other half of my heart and soul," said Loki with a great amount of passion in his voice.

"I wish that I could meet her," said Thor who wanted to see what type of woman would have this kind of effect on his little brother.

"You can," said Loki as he held his hand out to his side and a young woman appeared right by him. Thor guessed that Loki was using his magic to make a copy of the woman he was going to marry so they could finally be able to meet each other. The young woman was quite pretty and had light brown hair that was in curls along with a veil that was on the top of her head. She was also wearing a simple yet elegant white dress that was very pretty on her. When Loki and Jane looked at each other Thor and Sif could tell that they shared a strong bond that would last forever.

"I am so happy that I am finally able to meet you, Loki has been going on and on about you, if Loki admires you that much then I know that you are a good man," said Jane with a smile when she looked at Thor.

"We should get Queen Mother Frigga, she would be very upset if she didn't get to meet the woman that her son is about to marry," said Sif as she left the room. Since Sif was soon going to marry Thor and become Queen of Asgard, Frigga now took up the title Queen Mother since she was now the mother of the new King of Asgard.

"I miss you so much brother," said Thor as he looked at the copy of his younger brother and his lovely bride.

"I miss you too and I promise to find a way to come back to Asgard with Jane," said Loki with conviction in his voice.

Just then Frigga was led into the room by Sif so she could see her son and meet his bride. She instantly became enchanted with Jane and told her that she thought that she was a perfect choice for someone like Loki. After a few minutes of talking Loki and Jane had to leave so they could be married. Before Loki disappeared he told the small group how much he loved them and once again promised that he would find a way to come back home.

* * *

Jane smiled at Loki when she found herself back in the small room of the church. "That was amazing, from what I can see Asgard is very beautiful and I can tell that your family loves you very much," said Jane. She wished that she could have met Loki's father, but didn't say anything about it since every time that the name Odin was mentioned it caused Loki to weep. Jane knew what it was like to lose a parent, so she would cradle Loki in her arms as he cried and mourned the death of his father.

"They love you too and I can tell that they are very happy that you are joining our family," said Loki with a warm smile.

Not long after Loki had returned to Asgard to fight the Frost Giants that were trying to take over his home, Jane found herself fearing for his safety when something strange happened to the sky as she was looking up at the sky with Erik, Darcy, and Coulson. She wanted to stay, but she was dragged back and told that Loki would find a way to come back, but she still feared that the worst had happened to Loki. She cried like a baby when Darcy suggested they have ice cream to make them feel better since it reminded her that Loki loved ice cream so much.

Instead of making the group feel uneasy, Jane just went to her bed and lay down. She couldn't fall asleep because it now felt strange to not have Loki lying by her side. But then she felt the bed dip down a little when she felt someone join her in the bed. "I promised that I would return to you and I always keep my promises," whispered Loki into her ear before he kissed the edge of her ear and wrapped his arms around her. After Jane kissed Loki, he asked her if she would marry her which Jane quickly said yes to. Loki then took her hand and kissed the finger which caused a ring to appear on her finger.

Now they were at the small church that Jane's parents got married in getting ready for their wedding. Jane looked at Loki and smiled at the fact that he looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Loki then gave her a quick kiss and left when Erik came into the room so he could walk her down the aisle. Along with Darcy, Jane made sure to have Clint and Coulson invited to the wedding. Clint brought along a beautiful woman with red hair named Natasha who looked stunning in a black dress. Even though Clint said that she was just a co-worker, Jane got the feeling that there was something more going on between Clint and Natasha.

Coulson surprised Jane by bringing a woman along that he said was his girlfriend. But now that she saw them together, she could tell that Coulson cared about the woman very much. Once Jane and Erik made it to the alter, Erik gave Jane over to Loki so they could exchange their vows. When Loki and Jane shared their first kiss as husband and wife, everything was perfect for them.

* * *

Laufey stood on the dark, cold world by the side of his new ally, Thanos. Thanos told Laufey about how the people of Earth found a powerful device called the Tesseract and that he wanted Laufey to use it to go to Earth so he could bring the Chitauri army that Thanos ruled so they could take over the world.

Since Laufey knew that Loki was on Earth somehow, Thanos didn't have to use torture to convince Laufey to join his cause. I will make you suffer my son until you beg for death, thought Laufey as he touched the scar that Loki gave him with his dagger.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Thor, the Avengers, or any other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 10

A year went by and now everything was perfect for Jane. She was able to get a job with SHIELD along with Bruce working on some cube they found called the Tesseract or the Cosmic Cube. Darcy was also given a job as an agent was getting training by their friend Agent Phil Coulson.

But what really made things perfect for Jane was the fact that she had been married to Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard. She still remembered the night she met him which was caused by him falling on the van that she was driving at the time while she was studying the Einstein-Rosen Theory. At the time she never thought that she would ever fall in love again after the way that her heart had been broken by her previous boyfriend, but now Jane couldn't think of what her life would be like without Loki. Loki also received a job working for SHIELD working alongside Clint Barton because the Director of SHEILD wanted to make a group called the Avengers and he felt that Loki should be part of it.

Right now they were on their first year anniversary trip to Norway. Jane knew that most people wouldn't choose a place like Norway, but she wanted to go their because she had heard from Loki that when the people of Asgard used to go to Earth a lot, it would mainly be in Norway so she would be able to learn a lot about Asgard in Norway. As Loki was leading Jane up a hill, Jane was kept looking at her husband with a smile on her lips. Right now Loki was dressed in a black leather shirt, dark green long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a dark green scarf, and black boots. Unlike Jane who was bundled up in winter clothes, Loki didn't have to wear bulky, warm clothes because he was a Frost Giant.

There were also some noticeable changes made to his appearance. While he still had a more wiry body build, he had gained some more muscle because he had been training with the mighty hammer called Mjolnir. His black hair now fell to his shoulders and flared out a little which made her think of ravens feathers. His pale narrow now bore a short beard. While Jane usually didn't like it when a man had a beard because it was quite scratchy, it looked quite good on him and it felt softer than usual. "Are you going to tell me what you wanted me to see," said Jane as she tugged on the wool cap she was wearing with one of her gloved hands.

"Don't worry, we are almost there," said Loki as he took her other hand and had a mischievous smirk on his lips like he enjoyed keeping this secret from her. Well he is the god of mischief, thought Jane with a smile.

When they made it to the top of the hill, Jane let out a cry of delight when she saw what Loki wanted her to see. There was a circle of majestic life-size statues. Jane instantly recognized who they were meant to be when she saw a very familiar horned helmet on one of the statues. The statue was of how Loki looked about a year ago when she had met him. Standing by Loki was the statue of his brother Thor, Jane was only able to recognize who this man was because of the time that Loki used his magic to let her meet Thor and their mother right before they were married. Jane noted that there was an air of arrogance that the statue had that the real Thor lacked when she saw him. Jane had to admit that she liked the more friendly Thor over this arrogant looking Thor statue. Jane also noted that Mjolnir was at the waist of the statue when the hammer now belonged to Loki.

There was also a statue of Loki's friend Sif and the mother of Loki and Thor, Frigga. Both statues looked quite beautiful to Jane. A look of sadness crossed Loki's face when he paused over a statue of a wise looking older man holding a spear and an eye patch over one of his eyes. "This is my father, Odin Boroson the All Father and the King of Asgard," said Loki with a tone of voice that sounded both loving and sad at the same time.

Last year Loki's father, Odin had been murdered by his biological father Laufey and while Loki no longer wept at the mention of his true father's name, the fact that he was dead still hurt him dearly. "Your father would be very proud of you," said Jane as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze which caused Loki to smile.

"There is another reason why I have brought you here," said Loki as his Midgardian clothes became Asgardian armor. His clothes were mostly black and dark green with pieces of gold used for armor. He wore a tunic that made Jane think of a Midgardan trench coat along with black leather pants and black knee high boots. Hanging from his shoulders was a dark green cape. He also had a belt that bore Mjolnir and his throwing daggers. On his head was his gold helmet that bore the large curved horns.

Loki then started to chant a spell which mad a statue join the group by Loki. She was dressed in an elegant gown and her hair was up a hairstyle of delicate twists along with a thin circlet on her head. "That's me," said Jane when she realized that the new female statue standing by Loki was her. She blushed a little at the fact that her statue was so much smaller than all of the other statues, but she also realized that Loki liked the fact that she was so small. In fact he called her his "Tiny Goddess" as a pet name.

"You are my wife as well as a princess of Asgard and a goddess, you statue deserves to be here," said Loki. Since Jane was in Loki's arms when he was found worthy of Mjolnir, Jane had gained the youth, strength, and near immortality of an Asgardian. While Jane was still quite confused by this, she was still very happy that she would not grow old at the same rate as a mortal while her husband stayed young looking. Loki then took each of her hand and pulled each glove off so he could kiss them.

"How is the research going on the Tesseract, have you and Erik been able to spend time alone with it," asked Loki. Loki asked this because he believed that the Tesseract would be a way to bring them back to Asgard and was a way to repair the Bifrost.

"It has been going well, but I have been unable to spend time alone with it because they like to keep it well guarded when we work on it, I think that they don't really trust me because my husband is the god of mischief, lies, and chaos," said Jane which caused Loki to give her his trademark smirk.

"If I have to, I will steal the Tesseract for you," said Loki before he kissed her on the lips. What Loki and Jane didn't know was that someone else was about to steal the Tesseract before Loki could get the chance to.

* * *

Clint sighed as he watched the scientists led by Dr. Erik Selvig was working on the strange cube while they were surrounded by guards while Clint was sitting in the rafters with his bow in his hands. Clint then became very confused when the cube started to glow on its own and a beam came out of it. For some reason Clint reaches for one of the arrows in his quiver and sets up the bow and arrow.

When the beam went away there was a very large blue kneeling on the ground. That's a Frost Giant, thought Clint who recognized what a Frost Giant was because he had seen Loki in his Frost Giant form before that night. Aside from the blue skin like Loki when was in his Frost Giant form, he had a hairless head and face. Clint never understood why when Loki became a Frost Giant all of his hair fell out of his head and face, but would quickly grow when he became more human looking. Clint also noticed that there was a scar on the Frost Giants cheek and he was holding a strange bladed staff in his hands.

"Sir, who are you and why have you trespassed on SHIELD property," said Nick Fury as he strode into the room.

"Silence mortal, I am King Laufey Ymirson of Jotunheim and the rightful ruler of these Nine Realms," declared Laufey.

"You are Loki's biological father," said Erik with shock in his voice. As if hearing the name Loki sent him into a rage, Laufey started to attack the guards and slaughtered many of the scientists. But when he got to Erik, he tapped his chest with the staff which made Erik act really weird. He then started to go over to the cube and grabbed it. Clint then shot an arrow at Laufey which his was able to dodge in spite of his large size. He then handed the cube to Erik and jumped into the air before grabbing onto the rafters. How is this supporting his weight, thought Clint in shock before Laufey grabbed his ankle and pulled him off of the rafters.

"You shall be quite useful to me," said Laufey as he was holding Clint by the ankle. After Laufey landed on the ground, he tapped Clint's chest with one of the blades on his staff. Clint then felt something start to take control of him.

* * *

Coulson, Darcy, Fury, and Maria stood a safe distance from the SHIELD compound that had just sunk into the ground while Fury let out a colorful stream of curses. Coulson couldn't blame him, this man that called himself Laufey came and killed many of their guards and scientists before taking control of Dr. Erik Selvig and Agent Clint Barton before stealing the Tesseract for some unknown reason.

"Coulson, call Agent Romanov and tell her to drop everything so she can get Loki and Dr. Banner so she can bring them to another SHIELD safe haven. After that you are going to convince Tony Stark to join us," said Fury.

"What about you sir," asked Maria.

"I am going to meet up with a certain Super Soldier," said Fury. Coulson wanted to ask if they could switch since Captain America was his hero ever since he was a little boy. It was very exciting when the SHEILD agents who were in the North Pole they found Captain America who was frozen but still alive. Even though it made him seem like a stalker, he watched Captain America sleep to see if the sleeping man was really Captain America. Meeting him while he was awake would have been so much better than dealing with Tony Stark, but Coulson knew that it would be better for him not to question Fury's orders when he was like this. Besides, Coulson got the feeling that he would soon meet his hero.

Author's Note: The beard style I was going for on Loki was close to the style that Tom Hiddleston had in Henry V.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Thor, the Avengers, or any other character in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 11

In spite of being born in Russia Natasha always hated cold weather. After receiving the call from Agent Coulson and beating the Russian mobsters, she quickly made her way to Norway for her first stop. If it wasn't for the fact that Clint was under the control of this giant Smurf and in danger she would have avoided a mission like this. She was trained for spies, mobsters, and drug dealers not ice giants, gods, and aliens. She tried to tell herself that she was only helping Clint because she felt like she owed him but her feelings for him were so much more, she was in love with him.

As Natasha made her way to the hotel that Loki and his wife were staying in she hoped that she would find the couple together. While Loki technically worked for SHIELD, he made no secret about the fact that he despised the agency. If Natasha could get him while he was with his wife she could get Jane to convince her to work for SHIELD and Loki seemed a lot less unnerving when he was around his wife.

Natasha let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jane standing by Loki when she walked the hotel. While wearing a black suit, trench coat, and dark green scarf along with his long black hair and short beard made him look like a villain. But Clint trusted Loki and because of that Natasha trusted him. Jane on the other hand wore a dark gray sweater, black pants, black heeled boots, and a string of pearls around her neck, it was simple and elegant at the same time.

When Jane saw Natasha, she gave the woman a small smile and waved at her. Ever since she was at their wedding, Natasha was good friends with Jane. Loki on the other hand just stared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Greetings Grand Duchess Romanov, I hope you have a good reason for interrupting our vacation," said Loki with a slight smirk because of the discomfort that was caused by Natasha hearing that nickname that Loki gave her. I never should have told him that I was related to the old imperial family of Russia, thought Natasha.

"I do and his name is Laufey," said Natasha.

"What does my birth father have to do with this, he is dead I killed him," said Loki as the smirk fell from his lips.

"He is very much alive, he found a way to come to our world and he put both Clint and Dr. Selvig under his control before he stole the Tesseract," said Natasha.

Jane looked upset at hearing her mentor was a prisoner, Loki's face on the other hand didn't show any emotion, but Natasha somehow knew that he was furious. "You must want me to fight Laufey to get the Tesseract back," said Loki.

"Yes," said Natasha who was expecting Loki come up with many excuses as to why he didn't want to fight against his birth father.

"Alright, I will help you," said Loki with slight sigh in his voice.

"Thank you, we need to go to India soon, I need to convince someone to help us and I think that your talents could help me convince this person," said Natasha who couldn't believe that it was this easy to convince Loki to work for SHIELD.

* * *

Once they were on SHIELD's private plane Loki locked himself in the small bathroom and let out a scream of anger and pain. His hands shook as he applied the shaving cream to the lower half of his face. Laufey is supposed to be dead, why has he come back to torment me, thought Loki in anger.

Just then he heard someone knock on the door. "Loki it is me," said Jane. Loki unlocked the door and opened the door in spite of how silly he looked to have Jane walk into the room and locked the door.

"You are going to shave your beard," asked Jane.

"It gives me something to do that doesn't involve tearing the plane apart in anger," said Loki.

"You have every right to be angry, here let me do that with the way that your hands are shaking you will cut yourself," said Jane. She then picked up the razor that Loki had found and started to run it over the lower half of his face.

"I am guessing that when you get the Tesseract back, you will use it to get us to Asgard instead of giving it back to SHEILD," said Jane.

"Yes, even if I didn't need it to get back to Asgard I believe that the mortals have proven that they aren't worthy of using the Tessereact," said Loki.

Once Jane was done she ran her fingers over the now smooth lower half of his face. "Maybe we can join the Mile High Club, I think would be able to get your mind off of all of this stress," said Jane.

"What is this Mile High Club that you speak of," asked Loki who was confused. In spite of spending a year in Midgard there were some things that still left him confused. Jane then smiled seductively as she whispered the answer into his ear. "You are right, we should join this Mile High Club," said Loki with a smirk before he kissed her.

* * *

In India Bruce looked up from his work when he saw a little girl run into the building that he used for an office saying that she needed him for a sick relative. At first he was going to say no, but the desperate look in her eyes made him change his mind. The pair then ran through the streets until they arrived at a small shack that was all by its self. Once inside the girl stood in the middle of the only room as she was joined by a woman with curly red hair.

Bruce thought that his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets when he saw the little girl turn into a tall man with very pale skin. The pair then introduced themselves as Agent Natasha Romanov and Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard and Jotunheim. Natasha then started to tell Bruce about this powerful cube that they called the Tesseract or the Cosmic Cube that was stolen by a very powerful giant and they needed Bruce to help them. "Why do you need me, do you want the other guy to swallow it," said Bruce as he laughed a little bit, to his surprise Loki laughed along with him.

"The Tesseract gives off low levels of gamma radiation, we think that given your condition you would be able to track it. It is your choice if you want to use the other guy as you put it," said Natasha who didn't seem to find any humor at all.

"What if I say no," said Bruce.

"Then I will find another way to convince you," said Natasha. Bruce knew what this meant, she had brought along armed soldiers to try to force him to join their side. He tensed up knowing that nothing would be able to stop him if he became the other guy.

"Get out of here, I will talk to him on my own," said Loki as he grabbed Natasha's arm and threw her out of the shack. Loki didn't hurt Natasha, but the actions shocked Bruce.

"I know that you don't like SHIELD and personally I don't like them either," said Loki.

"Groups like SHEILD are the same, they want to use me because of the other guy," said Bruce.

"I on the other hand don't want some mindless brute, I want the man with the brilliant mind," said Loki.

"Why do you want me, do you want to use the Tesseract for yourself," asked Bruce.

"It will be the only thing that will get me home and I personally don't believe that a group like SHIELD deserves to have it," said Loki.

When Bruce seemed to hesitate a thoughtful look entered Loki's eyes. "If you help me I can find a way to give you more control over the brute inside of you," said Loki.

"I would be insane to not accept your offer," said Bruce. If he could have more control over the other guy he would be able to have a life with Betty without fear that he would hurt her.

"So I guess that you will be working with me now," said Loki as he held out his hand.

"Of course," said Bruce as he shook Loki's hand. Loki then walked out of the shack and told Natasha the lie that Bruce was going to be working for SHIELD.

Author's Note: In the next chapter I will have Tony Stark and Steve Rogers appear.


End file.
